


wouldn't trade it for anything

by cinderlily



Series: the claire diaries [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd gone in for three things: wipes, formula and pacifiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't trade it for anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Inspired by gilajames. Title from Phil Vassar "Just Another Day in Paradise" which gives me domestic feels. Unbetaed.

In general Claire is a sweet baby, really. She is sweet and calm and doesn’t cry (often), only when she’s tired or over stimulated or hungry. 

It was just that suddenly Sid was standing in the center of an aisle at Target and she was all three. They’d come in for three things: wipes, formula and a few more back up pacifiers (he knows he owns at least 30 but they can NEVER find them). But while Sid was debating the various benefits of possible formula supplements and whether or not transitioning her to a different one was worth the risk Geno had wandered off, taken the freaking cart with the baby seat with him. 

So Sid was there. With a screaming 3 month old who was wriggling against his chest, no car seat, no backpack. He shifted her around in his arms and wondered if he could have shoved a pacifier in his pocket? Or maybe in the creases of the blanket? He was about two seconds from ripping open a box of pacifiers before the idea of a non-sanitary pacifier made his stomach ache. 

Claire keened. He was not thinking logically, he knew, but he almost wanted to call out for his mom. Or Geno. Which would be a bad idea. A really bad idea. It wasn’t like they incognito or anything but yelling out “EVGENI” or “GENO” would be a dumb dumb dumb idea. Even if he was definitely going to kill the man in question when he got back. 

“Sir?” 

Sid turned to find a lady staring at him wide eyed, wearing black and gold with the familiar logo on the front and his heart stopped. Really? Really? Right now. This is what he needed right now? He didn’t even know if he could muster up his usual smile here. 

“Hi,” he called out but it was drowned in the loud sobs of his daughter. He was losing the ability to think straight. 

“Um,” the lady leaned a little around him, and oh Gd was she going for a hug? But no, she grabbed at his shoulder, where there was a snappy monkey that held onto a pacifier. A blessedly clean pacifier. That he popped into his daughter’s mouth and it did its’ job. Claire whimpered and nuzzled his chest while chomping at her pacifier like it might give her food. 

He could cry. He could have hugged the lady and cried. But… he didn’t. Instead he smiled so big his jaw ached just a little. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

She smiled and winked. “We’ll just call it an assist, right?” 

She grabbed a box of what looked like dog biscuits (he’d have to look up what that was about, what the hell?) and walked away. 

Which was when Geno turned the corner and smiled wide at Sid. 

“Found you.” 

Sid frowned. “I didn’t move. You moved.” 

“Sneaky, Sid.” 

“We weren’t playing a ...“ Sid paused and looked into the cart. “More clothes? She can’t need more clothes. Taylor alone…” 

“We good?” Geno glossed over and pointed at where he was juggling a half asleep Claire. Sid grabbed the formula they’d been using since Claire came home and threw it on top of the pile of pink clothing. He took the cart deliberately from Geno and maneuvered it one handedly with Claire tucked against him and headed to the front. 

At the front he got a warm small smile and nod from the lady in the Pens shirt. He smiled back. 

They forgot the wipes and extra pacifiers.

**Author's Note:**

> So gilajames on Tumblr posted " You know how when a parent takes a small baby someplace, like to the store, and said parent ends up with hands full of baby stuff — binky and a toy and a half a dozen other things you invariably need when you travel anyplace farther than the crib with said baby? That is what I want to see Sid doing. I want to see him juggling a toy and clean outfit and bottle in one hand and the baby carrier slung over the other arm and the binky is in his mouth (because that way you know it isn’t going to end up on the ground and unusable). And the baby is just chillin, hangin’ out, and Sid is just got stuff everywhere and can’t find his keys or phone, because they are both tucked into the sides of the baby carrier. He does find the big plastic keys that the baby is supposed to chew on (and doesn’t), but those won’t get him into the car."
> 
> And I DO know that. Cause I have these two hooligans that follow me around and claim half my DNA so I was like I'LL WRITE THAT FIC. And then I kind of didn't. But sorta did? Look. I'm getting like 5 hours of sleep a night if I'm lucky here. Give me a break?


End file.
